New Home, New Life
by InfernoAwesome
Summary: Newcomers come to the smash mansion! How will they adjust and who will they befriend? CHAPTER TWO: King Goomba interacts with Mario! Will they be able to NOT kill each other in their sleeps? Kirby and Link bond! Toon Link asks Nana out on a date! What random chaos will occur now? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

It was a normal day at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion(or castle if your ghetto). The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, inside Master Hand was reading a note from Nintendo and Hal Laboratory. The note was _very_ important as it was about the new Smash Bros. game.

He read it carefully and almost sprained his hand from shock. He read it again to make sure he wasn't dreaming,_ Dear Master Hand, I am sorry to tell you that you have to boot Sonic, Pokémon Trainer Red and Lucario and Snake from brawl, we will be sending them to a nice summer resort._

_I am proud to tell you that we have tons of new characters joining, even the authors friend's OC! The list is here: Mii, Tyrone, Robin, Lucina, classic Link, Mario and Luigi, King Boo, King/Captain K. Rool, Paper Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser, Machamp, Wigglypuff, Steve from minecraft, Herobrine, A 3-D mr. game and watch, King Goomba, and the melee brawlers will be returning with new movesets, love Hal Laboratory._ Master Hand called up a meeting,in the rooms of the smashers everyone was wondering why he called a meeting up, "What do you think this is all about Zelda? Link said. "I don't know all Master Hand said was that it was important and he will have crazy hand destroy us if we done come in time." Zelda said. "Well we better get down there quick before we all get killed!"Toony yelled. Everyone started to scramble down the stairs into the main room there was a lot of fighting and insults being hurled around as people(and things that aren't human) fell and tripped down the stairs. When everyone got in the main room the staircase was on fire, frozen, and just plain destroyed. Ness and Lucas were chatting at a table along with Kirby and Meta Knight, Toony and Link were having a bomb throwing contest, Peach, Zelda and Samus were gossiping and spreading rumors, Ike and Marth were trying and failing, to pull pranks on Sonic and Mr. Game and Watch. Sonic was racing a Deooxys in speed form, the Star Fox characters were playing break the targets with their blasters, At the table with Kirby there was an eating contest going on. Kirby won. King Dedede and Olimar were having there minions fight each other. The Pokemon people were having a Pokemon battle. The battles in the main room were so intense that the room was in ashes and burning. "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!" Crazy Hand yelled. Master Hand then got ready to break the news to the brawlers. "Greetings Brawlers, I have some good news to you today, WE HAVE TONS OF NEW CHARACTERS JOINING!". Everyone cheered in happiness. "We are getting new Pokémon characters and classic 8-Bit People. We have some characters that haven't been released to be yet. We are getting the Paper Mario Characters.

Cosmic Mario and Luigi, And MANY MORE!" Everyone was happy and was ready. "Alright Guys and Girls, stay calm to not destroy the Mansion please!" Crazy Hand Yelled. Everyone was shocked, Crazy Hand knew the word Please! All the smashers were sent up to there rooms for sleep. Lucario, Red, and Snake were ordered to stay in the main room along with all the Veteran fighters. "Why are we here!?" Complained Link and Kirby. "With good news comes bad news always" Crazy Hand stated. "What the heck are you talking about Crazy!" Mario yelled. Crazy Hand and Master Hand sighed. "Alright everyone I have some bad news..."Said Master Hand. "Bad News?"Red asked. "You just told us we are getting a bunch of new people and NOW YOU GIVE US THE BAD NEWS!?"Mario yelled. "WHAT BAD NEWS!, SHUT THE $%*# up donkeyholes and he'll give us the dang bad news!" Ness yelled. "NESS STOP HANGING OUT WITH BOWSER AND THE OTHER VILLAINS!"Peach yelled. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO MUTATED MUSHROOM PERSON!" Ness responded.

"YOU TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE BUTT NESS" Mario yelled. [_TEN HOURS OF ARGUING AND YELLING LATER] "EVERYONE STOP ARGUING BEFORE YOU KILL EACH OTHER!" _Crazy Hand yelled. Mario threw down Ness who was injured and hurt, Link stopped throwing bombs at Mario to help his friend Ness. And everyone else stopped what they were doing and sat down. "Alright everyone I am sad to say that you have to leave to a nice summer resort in a week Lucario, Red, and Snake." Master Hand told them. "Why?" asked them all. "Because Hal Laboratory says so" Crazy Hand yelled and teleported them all to their rooms. Red told his friend Lucas then Lucas had a mental breakdown and didn't leave Red's side the whole week.(one week later.)" THE NEW SMASHERS HAVE ARRIVED" Said the intercom in Master Hands voice. Red, Lucario And Snake headed to the plane where they would be brought to the resort, ( Lucas would stay there for a few weeks so he had more time Red.) (Hey I'm not heartless.) A taxi pulled in the driveway and the new smashers came out of the taxi. **_HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR LUCAS TO GET OVER RED AND COME BACK TO THE MANSION? WHO ARE THE NEW SMASHERS?! TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON NEW HOME, NEW LIFE! THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER!_**


	2. A Crazy Day

**Hello guys and gals, I present with you NEW HOME, NEW LIFE CHAPTER 2! * applause is heard* The first part of the chapter might be a little lame and boring, BUT I DON'T REALLY GIVE A GOOEY BOMB! I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS OR THE CHARACTERS! IF YOU THINK I DO YOU ARE CRAZY IN THE HEAD NOGGIN! ANYWAYS on to the chapter. *crickets are heard* I SAID GET RID OF THOSE CRICKETS HATERS! *fires rpg(rocket-propelled grenade) at haters* LETS JUST GET THE CHAPTER ON GUYS. _*if you can figure out what game Kirby and link are talking about you get + 13812383173891841837814 Cookies!( If you answer Potato 2 you get -100000000000000000000000000000000 cookies)_  
**

Out of the taxi people could be seen coming out of it. They walked to the smashers in front of the gate and greeted them by saying "Hi". King Goomba (goomboss) came out and saw Mario right away. "What are you doing here Mario!?" Yelled/Questioned King Goomba. "Um I am a smasher here idiot." Mario said.

"You haven't seen me on the cover of EVERY smash brothers game there is?" Mario asked. "Um No I haven't." " THEN LOOK AT THE BOX ART MORON"

Master Hand Sighed, This was going to be a VERY long day. _**MEAN WHILE IN THE MAIN**_** ROOM...** Link and Kirby were having a chat and eating lunch in the eating part of the main room. "So I downloaded this game, and 5 seconds in, I die, why? because these apples fall down from the tree, and kill me." Kirby said

"I got past the falling down apples and then I encountered apples that fall UP at me. I beat the first room and then suddenly there are spikes and clouds that PUSH ME DOWN INTO THE SPIKES, and the whole world starts trying to kill me!" Kirby Continued. "sounds a lot like Super Hard Games." I KNOW RIGHT!" Kirby responded to Link. "Wheres Toon Link?" Kirby asked Link.

"Probably doing something stupid, like asking Nana on a date in front of her brother Popo." Link responded. "Toon Link likes Nana?" Kirby questioned to Link. "Well yeah almost everyone in the Mansion knows that..." Link responded. "_WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCESS!"_ Kirby yelled. "YOU DID NOT GO THERE!" yelled Link while shaking Kirby in the same way the Happy Mask Salesman did to him as a child. Lets just say that shut Kirby up. _**MEANWHILE IN TOON LINK AND YOUNG LINKS**_** ROOM.** Toon And Young were playing the multiplayer custom maps of Portal 2 and were both failing and winning depending on how they felt like acting. "Ha take that young!" Said Toon while portaling Young to his doom in a pit of turrets. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO USE THE BOUNCE GEL TO MAKE EM BOUNCE AROUND" " I KNOW THAT WHYS I DIDN'T USE THE GEL!" Toon Link responded. Young Link sighed.**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was hanging out Olimar and the red pikmin Steve in the main room. They were playing I wanna be the Guy: The Movie, The Game.

Olimar was having trouble but...for some reason. Steve had beaten the game in impossible mode in only 20 minutes. "That was a long waste of a day." Steve sighed. "What do you mean by a whole day, the day is only 20 minutes in minecraft, the day is like, I don't know 13 minutes in my game, we have full 24 hour days now." Olimar responded. "Oh yeah I forgot." "Don't worry I forget some times too."


End file.
